If You Only Knew
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: She was his. The only problem, she didn't want to be. Now she is a P.A. for the one and only Randy Orton, but can he save her before her past consumes her?
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and moves that I may conjure up.**

**Alyssa**

_Wow he is such an asshole. I just want to rip his face off. Damn why did it have to be him? Why did Vince have to pair me with him, out of all the other wrestlers here? Goodness Orton? Really, him? I had to be chosen right? To Orton I am probably just a piece of meat. I am Alyssa Anderson, I am a personal assistant. Scratch that, I am Randy Orton's Personal Assistant. Can my day get any worse? _

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alyssa had been walking down the halls when she stumbled upon something soft but hard.

"Oh, I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Alyssa apologized while picking up her fallen belongings. When she looked up she was staring into his icy blue eyes.

"No problem. You look kind of familiar, do I know you? Wait, wait you're the new PA right?" Randy pondered, "Who is your client?"

"Actually Mr. Orton, you are my client. Hello I am Alyssa Anderson and I am your PA."

"Well, small world." Randy stated with his eyes trailing up her body. Sure she was a good looking woman; she had a medium brown hair color and the most beautiful grey eyes ever. She was by no means out of shape.

"Yes well, Mr. Orton, I was just coming to find you so I could go over your schedule for the week. So shall we get started?" Alyssa said her temper brewing more and more by the minute.

"Yea sure but just so you know my name is Randy. Mr. Orton makes it seem like I'm 40 instead of 26."

"Mr. Orton, on Monday you will be gaining the World Title, on Tuesday, you will have a photo shoot on account of your win, on Wednesday you will have an autograph signing, on Thursday and Friday you will have off, and on Saturday you will be flying out to San Francisco and Sunday you will have off to do whatever you want." Alyssa said blatantly ignoring Randy.

"Okay um, so do you want to come out with us tonight a whole bunch of us are going down to the new club by the pier? We are inviting everyone from the roster to create havoc." Randy smirked.

"As fun as that sounds, I would not like to potentially get myself fired my first week on the job." Now Alyssa was very much angry with Randy's continual antics.

"Wow wow, now if you're with us you'll have nothing to worry about." The smirk visual on his face. That smirk made Alyssa's skin crawl.

"Look, Mr. Orton, our relationship will be a very platonic one. In words for you to understand, I will not sleep with you, I will not go out with you, and I will in no way hang out with you and our fellow co workers. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes _Ms. Anderson_ crystal." _What have I gotten myself into with her? How the hell am I going to keep my cool? _

"Good to know we are on the same page Mr. Orton." Alyssa retorted with a smirk before walking away.

The day at the arena was spent easily. Now both of the RAW workers were making their way to the elevator. Being Randy's PA made her HAVE to get adjoining suites; it also meant they needed to ride to and from the shows and events together. Truth be-told Randy wanted to get to know Alyssa better, but all she did was push him away. So here they were walking through the lobby on the way to get to the elevator so they could sleep. Randy decided they would wait until they were in Vermont to wreck havoc on poor innocent clubs. They had just gotten into the elevator, they were the only ones in the elevator, and it began to shake. While it shook Alyssa screamed, suddenly it stopped and the lights went out, and the whole place seemed to be getting smaller.

"R-Randy I-I can't b-breath." Alyssa shook trying to calm her breathing. Randy knew this was his way to prove himself to her.

"Hey, come here," he started as he pulled her into his embrace to try and comfort her, "Look it's going to be okay, alright?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered.

"Okay come on Lyssa, it's going to be alright I'm right here okay? I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you." She yawned now she knew that she could trust him. But the problem was, could he trust her?

**A/N: if you are reading my other story I am sorry for the wait but this idea came to me so I am running with it. Tell me if I should keep or trash it.**


	2. Please, Let Me In

**A/N: Hey guys, since my last chapter got so many reviews, considering it's a first chapter, I will be keeping this story going. Please keep in mind that I also have another story up so the stories will be updated whenever I get a new idea for a chapter. Anyway this chapter is called **_**Please, Let Me In. **_**So keep on reading and thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Alyssa**

_He called me Lyssa; no one has ever called me that. I usually freak when someone tries to make a nickname for me but he said it so, I don't know lovingly? No, no he was just helping me so I'll be nicer to him, right? _

I was about five minutes early at the arena, I was running a little late for my liking for a meeting with Stephanie, _great_ I just ran into something warm and hard.

"Whoa, we have got to stop running into each other, literally that is considering we work together." Randy chuckled. I can't believe I just ran into the one person that I didn't want to see yet.

"Oh, I um, I'm sorry I am just running late for a corporate meeting, so I'll see you later Randy." Alyssa said as she ran to get to her meeting with the younger female McMahon.

**Randy**

_She called my Randy. Wow what happened last night must have really meant something to her._

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

_**Finally about 2 hours after the elevator first shook, it was moving again. Randy looked down at her, "Look Lyssa, we're moving it's going to be fine. See I told you right? I keep my promises Lyssa." **_

_**When he didn't hear a response he looked down to see a sleeping Alyssa in his arms. No it didn't matter anymore, they were changed now, and it would be for the better. Right?**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hi Ms. McMahon, I am so sorry that I am late, I ran into Mr. Orton and he had some questions for me." Alyssa stated stretching the truth slightly.

"Oh, Ally it is no trouble at all I swear." Stephanie said sincerely. When Alyssa heard the slight term of affection she decided to end it.

"Ms. McMahon," Alyssa started but was cut off by Stephanie saying,

"Oh, you can call me Steph or Stephanie, which ever you like." She smiled.

"Ms. McMahon, I would rather we speak in a professional manner, I don't like when people nickname me it reminds me of…" but she stopped herself before anything else was revealed.

"It reminds you of what?" Randy said standing in the doorway. Neither of the women noticed him standing there.

"Nothing, it reminds me of absolutely nothing. Can we please get this meeting over with; I am still feeling slightly jet lagged." Alyssa said hoping Randy would not further push the issue, but with no such luck he asked,

"Oh, really it reminds you of nothing? Why won't you just tell me Lyssa?" at this Stephanie was surprised and had to add her two cents by saying,

"Hey! I thought you said no terms of affection." She said feeling hurt.

"I did but Mr. Orton seems to think otherwise," she started now turning to face both of them instead of just Stephanie, "You sir, are Mr. Orton, you are Ms. McMahon, and I am Ms. Anderson. I didn't want to be rude, but it is easier this way. Now can we continue this meeting?" She said pointing to each of them as she spoke their titles. All the while he was walking out; Randy shot Alyssa a look as if to say 'When we are alone we will finish this.'

**5 Hours Later At The Hotel**

There was a knock on Alyssa's door that she decided to ignore, but as it got louder she made her way to the door when she peeked through the peep hole, she didn't see anyone but could still hear the knocking. And that's when it hit her, they had adjoining rooms.

"Look Mr. Orton if this is not work related, I would rather you," But she never got a chance to finish her sentence, as she was being yelled at like a small child.

"CUT THE SHIT LYSSA WILL YOU?" he then stopped his rampage to try and calm himself down. "Look I'm sorry for yelling, I just, why won't you let anyone give you a nickname? Why are terms of endearment a no go with you? Please if you won't let anyone in at least let me in. Please Lyssa I – I just want you and me to be close."

"Why? Why do you want us to be close Randy?"

He sighed it was taking all of his restraint not to yell at her again but here it goes, "Because I …

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**A/N: Damn what was Randy going to say? And who the hell was at the door? Please review! If I get 10 reviews [in total] I will post chapter 3 sooner! **


	3. Trust Me, You Know You Can

**A/N: So how ya guys likin it? Lol anyway I just wanted to let you know that there will be an awesomely awesome high flyer in this fic pretty soon hint hint. Anyways this chapter is called **_**Trust Me, You Know You Can. **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

After the knock on the door repeated Alyssa got up to see who it was, "Hello, are you Mina's friend? How about you sir are you?" It was an older gentleman.

"Oh, I am sorry sir but no one by the name of Mina is in this room." Alyssa answered and gave Randy a look as if to say, 'We are no longer having THAT conversation.'

"Oh yes it in her room. This is room 693 correct?" He asked.

"No sir this is room 369." Randy said hoping he would be able to finish talking to Alyssa.

"Oh, well have a nice night. Thank you anyway." He said and turned to leave before either one of them could respond. Randy closed the door with a sigh and turned to face Alyssa.

"Now do you still want to know why I care Lyssa?" he said with all the energy he could muster up so that he wouldn't cry.

"Yes. Please enlighten me Randall.

"You know what? Screw this I'm out!" with that he was gone; the only thing you knew he was there was the slamming door.

_All in due time he will forget, and I will no longer need to be on guard around him. _Alyssa thought.

**3Hours Later at the Signing**

"Okay Mr. Orton, you will be signing autograph and then going to lunch and finally you will be at the event later tonight. Any questions regarding your day?" Alyssa asked.

"Yea um, can we speak later tonight, and do I have to be in character?" He nervously asked.

"Yes we'll speak later, no go they need you over there." Alyssa said smiling.

The entire day went off without a hitch. No they both in their respected rooms packing for their next show in Randy's hometown of Knoxville, Tennessee. Then there was a knock on Alyssa's door so she went to the adjoining door and opened it to see Randy.

"Hey you can come in Mr.…" but she was cut off by his lips abruptly on hers. She couldn't find the will in her to resist him, she knew she wanted this but then she remembered. Flashbacks started coming to her, so she pushed Randy away and moved across the room. When Randy noticed that she started to cry he thought he did something horribly wrong. He walked up to her, "Lyssa what's wrong? Are you okay? D- Did I hurt you? I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'll be 100 percent professional." He was saying the things that he knew he couldn't stop from happening. He knew no matter what he said he would never be content with a platonic relationship with Alyssa.

"A – Are you sure you want to know?" she stuttered, "Cause once I tell you, you'll fell different about me and will most likely want a new PA."

"That will not happen. Please Alyssa trust me. You know you can trust me." He was pleading with his eyes hoping she would tell him what had her on edge.

"When I was 13 my dad was killed in a gang fight. We moved away from Alabama for the safety that my mother thought moving would insure. When I was 15 my mother was killed, same exact gang, they followed us. At 16 my brothers were killed, robbed, and tortured. Therefore at 17 I had no one. When I turned 17, yes on my birthday, my grandparents decided I wasn't good enough to be graced with their presence. And therefore at 17 I was completely alone. I had nowhere to stay, no money, none of my clothes, nothing. So when I turned 18 and graduated from my high school, I went to college for business and writing. I have alternated and over the 4 years I was there I have majored and minored in both. Then when I was 22 Mr. McMahon offered me a job as a creative writer. I look familiar to you because I have been working here since the year you won your World Heavy Weight Championship. Now 2 years later and Vince asked if I wanted to be a PA for a little while, of course I accepted. He is just like a father to me; he actually treats me as one of his own. When he introduces me to people he calls me Alyssa McMahon. Blood or not the McMahons are my family. From there, well you know the rest. I have had a horrible life, but living in the past, only makes the present harder and guarantees a difficult future. There is more to tell which are the reasons why I pushed you away before, now I know I can tell you, but I can't handle telling you right now." By now Alyssa was fully fledged crying. Randy walked across the room stepped in front of Alyssa grabbed her face firmly in his hands and kissed the pain away.

"I am not going to force you. I know you will tell me when you're ready. Now you see," he started smiling and seeing her smile in return, "I told you, you could trust me."

**A/N: So what do you think? If I get at least 15 reviews I will post chapter 4 although more are appreciated. Now what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Let me know please. Oh and I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	4. AN

**A/N: So I know it has been forever, but if you are still following this story, I am extremely sorry for the wait. My internet was also down. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is called **_**Decisions.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa and the plot, also characters and moves I come up with. **

**Alyssa's POV**

I am still on the fence about if telling Randy was the right idea. It feels right and I can picture my life with him 10 or 20 years from now, but I just don't know. He's the only person other than the members of my family that know even the gist of the situation. I mean we've known each other for a year and he knows more about me than people I have known for 10. Well better safe than sorry right? This is such a hard decision to make; I mean name another woman my age that needs to make this decision. This is a hard decision because of one reason, Randy seems to be the most caring and considerate guy that I know.

Before I knew it I was on my butt in the middle of a hallway. Some people are just so inconsiderate of a girl standing in a hallway, holding tons of papers, staring at a wall, and thinking about everything going on in her life.

"Excuse you." I said, looking up I realized I was alone in the hallway. "Great!"

"Speaking to yourself again I see Ally," there it was the voice I thought and hoped I would never hear again. My heart rate quickened.

"Glad to see me aren't you Ally?" there I was the sick sadistic chuckle I was all too accustomed to.

"For your information no I am NOT glad in any way to see you George. Oh, and to you, my name is Alyssa. Only people I like can nickname me. Did you forget that you were supposed to be in a loony bin? Huh or that you were supposed to stay the hell away from me? Oh or how about that you were never at supposed to come anywhere near me! I hate you is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No Ally I wanted to hear you say that you loved me again. Will you do that? Like you used to say it? Huh? Will you? Can you say it for me Ally; please?"

"No you sick son of -"

I was cut off by someone shouting,

"Lyssa there you are. Whoa what happened here? Get thrown into a wind tunnel? Or did you hit a diva again? You know what Stephanie said." Great it was Randy, can this get any worse?

"Well, well who is this?" I have to stop thinking about all these things so much.

"Um," I hesitated I; with the assistance of Randy, had picked up and reorganized all of the papers, "Well look at the time, I uh, I have to go get these papers to the McMahons. Oh right Randy you have signing I about 10 minutes so come with me." I said as I literally dragged Randy along away from George. I really hope he can wait for all the questions.

Who am I kidding the questions will start any second now.

"Who was that and way couldn't I speak with him until you came back from the McMahon family office?" he pestered, yup the typical day with Randy. By now we were just about outside.

"I just… huh I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel okay? Just focus on your signing and everything will be okay. I promise." He nodded in agreement, now if only I could promise that to myself.

How am I going to tell him that, that this was the guy who… I can't even think about it right now. I hope Randy will be patient with me when the tears start to pour.

**A/N: Okay I know this is short but I have to get the feel for this story back. I hope you like it and review it. I REALLY hope you can find it in your oh so lovely hearts to Review the story that was been put off for a while. I will most definitely try to keep this story in my time. Love you guys for everything!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey so I have been AWOL for months now, but I haven't forgotten you guys! I love writing and I have so much inspiration. I am drafting three new stories! And I have a request that I have all written down, and no computer to write it on! It sucks, I am on a friend's right now, and it is super frustrating! I do however plan to get a type-on as soon as I possibly can. I love all you guys and I hope that when I get my stories back on track you'll still read them. Thanks again and I love you all!**

**~Lexii**


End file.
